It Has To Be You Radio Version YeMoon
by Cassie.N
Summary: the story about Yesung and Moon Geun Young based on Radio Show. Read and Review. Don't bash couple. hope you enjoy it. sorry if so many typo.


**it has to be you version 1 (Shim - Shim Tapa)**

it has to be you

chara :  
- kim jongwoon  
- moon geun yeong  
- Sj's member  
- e.t.c

jongwoon's POV  
10,05,21 - Shim Shim Tapa Radio broadcast - 00:00 a.m

"baiklah, karena cote terbanyak adlah untuk moon geun yeong. maka, kami akan meleponya," ucap gyuri.  
ya, baru saja, SJ memainkan miinah world cup. denagn hadiah, akan menelepon perempuan yang mendapat vote terbanyak. dan ternyata itu adalah moon geun yeong.  
aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik topi merah yang kupakai.  
"yeopuseo?" terdengar suara perempuan manis di seberang telepon.  
semakin kutundukkan kepalaku, aku yakin, wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.  
"annyonghaseo. ini, moon geun yeong?" tanya gyuri takut - takut.  
"ne, geun yeong imnida. waeyeo?" jawab geun yeong.  
aneh, memangnya, ia tidak syuting sehingga bisa menjawab telepon?  
"oh, kami dari shim - shim tapa. bisa berbicara sebentar? atau kau sedang sibuk?" kali ini shindong yang bertanya.  
"oh, tidak. aku baru saja masuk kamar," jawab geun yeong.  
"baiklah, kali ini di studio shim - shim tapa ada super junior," ucap shindong.  
"oh! super junior yang menyanyikan miinah itu kan?" tanya geun yeong.  
"tentu saja," jawab gyuri.  
"wah. selamat atas comeback nya. juga asia tour yang sangat hebat. aku sangat menyukai lagu MIINAH ," kata geun yeong.  
"jinjja?" tanya ryeowook.  
"tentu saja, lagunya sangat bagus," jawab geun yeong lagi.  
"bagus mana dengan it has to be you? " tanya heechul hyung.  
huh, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajah heechul hyung karena sudah menanyakan hal itu.  
"hmm, ada yesung oppa disitu? " tanya geun yeong.  
aku justru semakin menyembunyikan wajahku di balik mic dan topi ku.  
"iya. di sini ada yesung. hey yesung, ucapkan slam padanya," kata teukie hyung padaku.  
"annyong," ucap ku masih belum mengangkat wajah.  
"hey, wajah yesung hyung memerah," ujar ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahku dengan wajah innocent.  
"benarkah? hey yesung hyung. angkat wajahmu," kali ini sungmin angakat suara.  
aku masih menundukkan wajah ku.  
"annyong, yesung oppa," jawab geun yeong.  
terjadilah kekacauan di studio shim - shim tapa.  
"geun yeong. bangus mana, it has to be you atau miinah? " tanya teukie hyung.  
"aku suka semua lagu super junior," jawab geun yeong.  
"mana mungkin kau tak suka, hampir semua lagu super junior ada suara yesung nya. mana yang paling sring kau dengarkan?" tanya gyuri.  
"aku biasa mendengarkan miinah saat break syuting di lokasi syuting. dan it has to be you ketika aku mau tidur," jawab geun yeong.  
"kenapa sebelum tidur? " tanay hyukjae sebelum yang lainya bertanya.  
"lagunya membua aku cepat tidur. rasa lelah ku seharian bisa hilang jika aku mendengarakan lagu itu," jawab geun yeong.  
sepertinya, pipiku mulai memerah lagi. ku tendang sedikit kaki ryeowook yang sepertinya mau berbicara lagi.  
"baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhir. di sini ada 9 member SJ termasuk aku. siapa yang kau pilih? " tanya shindong.  
"hmm," gumam geun yeong.  
sedangkan di studio shim - shim tapa pada meneriakkan nama ku. huh, kalian piki, aku siapanya?  
"yesung oppa" jawab geun yeong tegas.  
aku sedikit menaikkan kepalaku. para meber SJ pun beretriak seakan dapet award ke 100 untuk SJ.  
"kamsahamnida," kataku saat semua mulai tenang.  
"ne, cheonmaneyeo," jawab geun yeong.  
"baiklah, selamat tidur geun yeong. selamat mendengarkan suara indah yesung, annyong.." kata gyuri.  
"annyong," jawab geun yeong da memutus kan sambungan.

10,05,21 - Shim Shim Tapa Radio broadcast - 01:30 a.m  
akhirnya, shim - shim tapa selesai juga. badan ku sudah sanagt lelah. aku inginsegera tidur rasanya.  
tiba - tiba, hp ku berdering. aku tidak tau siapa yang menelopn karena tidak ada namanya.  
"yeopuseo?" tanayku.  
"yepuseo. oppa. geun yeong imnida," jawab suara yang ternyata geun yeong itu.  
"geun yeong? ada apa?" tanayku.  
aku bertelepon sambil berjalan keluar gedung MBC. berjalan menuju mobil super junior.  
"tak apa. aku hanay ingin minta maaf soal tadi di radio," katanya.  
"kenapa minta maaf?" tanya ku.  
"pasti habis ini akan keluar berita. dan aku takut tentang ELF," jawabnya.  
"tenang saja. ELF tidak seperti itu. ku harap kau tidak menyesal mengatakan itu" kataku.  
"hahaha, tentu saja. kenapa aku harus menyesal. baiklah, selamat malam oppa. jaga kesehatan mu. jangan begadang malam ini. annyong," katanya.  
"iya, kau juga. jangan syuting terus. janagn lupa makan. annyong," kataku.  
aku menutup flip hp ku disaat semua member mulai masuk mobil.  
"hey, kau pikir kita tak tahu. kau baru saja di telpon geun yeong kan?" tanya heechul hyung.  
"apaan sih?" kataku.  
"mengakulah. ELF saja sudah pada tau kalo kamu tuh naksir dia," ucap teukie hyung.  
"iya hyung. ELF pasti menerimanya," kata ryeowook.  
huh, sepertinya aku akan menjadi bahan ledekan malam ini. api tak apa. aku cukup senang hari ini. sepertinya, aku akan memimpikanya pagi ini. hihihihi...

-end-


End file.
